Buried Memories
by Demon She-wolf
Summary: Jayme Klark was just a normal 17 year old girl until her neighbors are found dead. What happens when the killer Decides to try to kill her, but can't.
1. Chapter 1

Buried Memories

He looked around with unblinking eyes. He was standing in the shadow of a house waiting for the sun to go down. He looked at the house across the street. His target, he looked up the sky was the color of blood. He loved the color. It reminded him of the things to come that night.  
He laughed at himself. Thinking of what was to come later that night. The sun finally set completely. There was no moon out. His smile grew wider than it already was. He pulled a knife out of his jacket pocket. It was covered in dried blood, the blood of past kills.  
He was about to cross the street when a black mustang pulled into the drive of the house. He stopped and stared. No one was supposed to be coming to the house; he had made sure of this. His smile disappeared, as much as it could. The door to the house flew open. A woman was standing in the doorway. "Chris she's home!" the woman yelled. She ran to the car. A man came running after her.  
The car door opened. A girl, with midnight black hair styled in a pixie cut, stepped out of the car. She yelled "Mom!…Chris!…" She ran to her parents. He smiled to himself. "One more victim." He smiled literally ear to ear.  
P.O.V change

I pulled into the drive of the house of my childhood; well I was still legally a child. I was seventeen, but I had been living on my own for about a year now. I had decided to come home when the murders started. Several of my neighbors had been found in bed with smiles carved into their cheeks, throats slit, and their eyelids burned completely off.  
I heard someone yell something. I looked up to see my mother Christi running to the car. I got out of the car and ran to hug her. My mom was crying. My step-dad was standing behind us. He was a pretty tough guy, he was a Mechanic, a tear still slipped down his cheek.  
"I'm… so… glad…you're…home." My mom sobbed. "We were so worried." Chris said.  
"I was worried to the killings kept getting closer to my house…" I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't care. That's why I came home. My mom ushered me inside.  
Before the door closed I saw a guy about my age in a blood spattered white hoodie holding a bloody knife, with a very confused look on his face.

…De time skip…

"Mom stop I can't eat anymore." I pleaded as my mother piled more food on my plate. "Honey stop! She can't eat anymore." My mom turned and looked at Chris. "Look at her she's skin and bones!' I looked down at myself, knowing the statement wasn't true. I was 5'2; I was thin but not grotesquely so. I had a flat stomach and muscular legs. What could I say I'm an athlete. I ran track in junior and high school. I had played softball since I was four.  
I looked back up to see my mom and Chris arguing. "Mom…Chris…Stop." I said calmly. They looked at me and stammered apologies. "I'm sorry honey." My mom said. "I'm heading to bed."  
I got up from the table and headed to my old room. My room was just as I had left it. Three of the walls were black; the far wall, the only one with a window, was red. The sheets and comforter on the bed were the same. Black sheets with a red comforter. I sighed and went to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of red gym shorts and a black tank. I climbed into bed. I fell asleep with no clue of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lights went out in the house across the street. He made his way across the street. He was about to break down the door, but something told him not to. He decided to head around the house looking for a quitter way into the house. He found the back door was unlocked.

He slipped inside the door, and made his way up the stairs. He paused when he heard someone cough. When nothing else happened he continued. He remembered the girl who had shown up, he wanted to find out who she was. He made his way down the hall way.

He stopped at a door decorated with art. Hand drawn anime characters, Dragons, horses, and him….WAIT WHAT! There were pictures someone had drawn of him on the door. They were amazing. Most people made him out to be a monster, but she made him look epic. The center of the door was decorated with a paper that looked as though someone had splattered it with blood. The only other thing on the paper was the words "GO TO SLEEP AND NEVER WAKE UP!"

He looked at the door a little longer and decided to go in. He slowly opened the door. He stepped inside. The room was much like the door; the walls were black and red. The girl rolled over in her bed. He jumped when she coughed. He slowly walked to the side of her bed. Her back was facing him. She rolled over again, her face now facing him. He could see her face now.

She was pretty. Her black hair was in complete disarray. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were, duh they were closed. He took out his knife. He looked down at her about to stab her in the chest. When her eyes opened, He quickly dropped the knife and waved. She screamed. It was the loudest, most piercing scream he had ever heard, and he had heard a lot of screams.

He quickly put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were a strange silvery purple color. They stared at him, full of fear. He was about to let go of her when she bit him. He jumped back and yelled. "Holy shit what the hell!" She looked at him again. She screamed again. "Dear Jesus will you stop screaming!" She stopped, and tilted her head to the side. She had a confused look on her face.

He looked at her she reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on who. He took a step toward her. She tensed and kicked him in the face. It was a perfect round house. It hurt like hell.

Pov change

I opened my eyes to see a guy with a knife in his hand standing over me. I screamed. He put a hand over my mouth. He was staring at me. He hadn't blinked the whole time he was looking at me. I bit him it was the only way I could think to get him to let go. He let go and yelled very loudly.

I was surprised my parents didn't wake up. He was looking at me again. I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at him. He had really pale skin, really blue eyes, with no eyelids, and he seemed to smiling even when he was yelling and screaming. I realized that he had scars that made him look to be smiling all the time. He took a step toward me. I tensed and kicked him in the face. "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

He looked at me and grinned. "I like you I think I'll let you live." "I laughed nervously. What did he mean about letting me live, that's when I remembered the knife he had dropped when I woke up. "What do you mean let me live?" I asked aloud.

He just laughed and lunged for the knife. He laughed again. He took a step forward. "I think I'm gonna take you with me." My eyes widened. I took a step back only to bump into the wall. I whimpered. He laughed again. "Aw that's sweet your scared. You should be." With that he lunged at me and hit me in the head with the hilt of the knife. The world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head. I slowly sat up. I was sitting in a bed; it had red sheets and blankets on it. I remembered the events of the night before. I almost started to cry. I had no clue where in the hell I was, no clue if my parents were alive, and no clue where the psychopath that kidnapped me was.  
I looked up as the door to the room I was in slowly opened. I heard voices from the other side. "Is she awake yet?" a younger male voice asked. "I don't know I can't see?" a teenage male voice replied. "Do you think she will play with me?" a young voice asked. "I bet she will." Another male voice replied. The young voice giggled. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "Shush! You're gonna wake her up!" an older male voice said.  
A voice deeper than the rest suddenly rand out "Children what are you doing you're going to wake her." The voice had a fatherly ring and authority to it. "Aw Slendy we just want to see her." the first voice said. "Child how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It's either slender or slender man. Now move I'm going in." The door opened even further. A tall figure entered the room. He had a on a suit and tie. He turned and closed the door. As he turned he said. "Ah Child I see you are awake." When he was fully facing me I almost shrieked.  
He had no face. Like no face what so ever. He was as white as a sheet. Not figuratively speaking he was white. "I'm sorry child I did not mean to startle you. I am Slender Man and you are in my mansion." He said when he saw the look on my face. I swallowed a lump in my throat and asked. "Why am I here?" He nodded his head. "I can't really tell you that, because I don't know why. Jeff just busted in last night with you slung over his shoulder." He paused and sighed. "Will you come down for breakfast? Everyone is dying to meet you." I laughed and said. "I caught that." He laughed  
I got up from the bed and realized just how tall this guy was. He really friggin tall, I only came up to about his mid torso. I looked up at him and whimpered. He looked down at me and said. "Does my height scare you?" "No I just feel like a little girl again." He laughed. We entered a brightly lit kitchen. There was a long table in the center of the room, it was covered in food. Everything from bacon to even something that looked oddly like kidneys, it was amazing.  
There were several people sitting at the table. The chair at the head of the table was empty; two other chairs were empty as well. Everyone looked up when we entered the room. There was a boy who looked like link from The Legend of Zelda, there was another guy with a blue mask on that only had two eye holes, the seemed to be crying blood. There were two guys sitting next to each other on had on a hood that looked like it was made out of a burlap sack, it had two red eyes drawn on it. The other had on a white mask that looked like a woman's face. Lastly there was a little girl in s blood splattered pink dress; she was holding a ratty old teddy bear.  
I took a seat next to the little girl. She looked at me and giggled. "Will you play with me?" she asked. I looked at her and replied. "Shure honey maybe later though." I paused "what's your name sweetie?" She smiled wider. "Sally!" she said enthusiastically. "And this is Mister No Speak. "She said pointing at the teddy bear. I laughed and asked. "Why do you call him that Sally?" She giggled and replied simply. "Cause he doesn't talk. Silly!"  
"I see you and Sally are getting along well." Slendy said. I Laughed. "So are you going to tell us your name child?" Slender man asked. "My name is Jayme. Jayme Klark." He "looked" at me oddly. I got the strange feeling that I had known him my whole life. It gave me the chills.


	4. Chapter 4

Who am I?

"Hey! You just passed up a chest." I said as a watched Ben play Twilight Princess. "Did I?" Ben asked he turned link around to look. "OH! I did." He opened to chest revealing a piece of a heart. "Awesome the fourth piece I needed! Now I have all the hearts!" Ben exclaimed. I felt a tug on the hem of my shirt. I looked down to see Sally. "Hey Sally, what is it." I asked. "You said you would play with me." She said with puppy eyes. "I did didn't I. What do you want to play?"

She looked around and replied "TEA PARTY!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table in the corner. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled a box out from under the table. She opened it and pulled out a small tea set. I sat down in one of the other chairs, I noticed Mr. No Speak in the other chair. Sally grabbed the tea pot and "poured" Mr. No Speak some "tea".

I almost fell out of my chair when Mr. No Speak leaned forward and wrapped a paw around the cup and "took a sip" of "tea". Sally laughed at me and said "I told you he did talk; I didn't say anything about him moving. It's Mr. No Speak, not Mr. No Move." She giggled some more. Mr. No Speak turned his head very slowly towards me and smiled. I waved and gave a nervous smile. "Hi Mr. No Speak." He raised his other paw and waved.

Slender walked into the living room "looked" around and asked "Children where is Jayme? I must speak with her" I looked up to see Slender Man standing at the bottom of the stairs. I stood up so he could see me. "I'm here Slender." I said. He turned his head towards me and said, "Ah can I speak with you in my office for a moment please?" I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah Umm, Shure."

We headed up the stairs to his office. It was a large room with bookshelves lining the walls, and an oak desk in the center of the room. He sat down at the desk and said, "Jayme there is something I have to show you. Now I don't want you to freak out when I show you this." He opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a picture (pic at top not describing…I BE LAZY!) I almost screamed. The girl in the picture was me, well the girl was I little older maybe a year or so, her hair was longer as well, but I knew it was me though. "Where did you get that?" I asked dazed. "I took this photo of you about 60 years ago.

I was stunned. "How?" I almost screamed, "I wasn't even born yet." "That is what I wanted to speak to you about. You are a fan of the Pasta's yes." "Yeah why?" He sighed and shook his head, and said "Then you know I have three brothers yes?" "Yeah Splendorman, Offenderman, and Trenderman." I said I knew them by heart; I had always had a connection of sorts with the slender brothers. "Yes but, what the stories do not tell is that we have a younger sister." I looked at him strangely, and said. "You have a sister?!"

He nodded and said. "Yes she was the youngest of the family. She was the strongest though about 16 years ago she went power crazy. My brothers and I decided instead of killing her to wipe her memory and turn her back into an infant, and give her to a family we knew would protect her. We gave her to a young woman named Christi and her husband at the time Rusty; they had just lost a child of their own. They knew of the Creepypastas and ran a safe house for them."

I looked at him and said "My mother's name is Christi and my dad's name is Rusty." "Yes Jayme I know I'm the one that gave you to them Jayme you are my younger sister. You are about the age when your "urges" will appear. I instructed Jeff to take you and bring you here." I was shaking my head. "So that's why I don't look like either of my parents, they never could understand why I had black hair when my mom is blonde and my dad has chestnut colored hair, or why my eyes were silver when my mom has green eyes and my dad has brown eyes." He nodded and said. "Will you allow us to train you to be one of us again?" "I looked at him and said " Yes brother I will."


End file.
